Powers of a full moon
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Asami the daughter of a vamipre lord is set out on a mission to kill another vampire who also calls himself a Vampire lord. But along the way she runs into some trouble and he ends up saving her many time.. Full sum in side. R
1. Chapter 1

Powers of a Full Moon

Asami the daughter of a vamipre lord is set out on a mission to kill another vampire who also calls himself a Vampire lord. But along the way she runs into some trouble and he ends up saving her many times. She then decides to be friends with him, learn his weekness, his true powers. Etc. But after a while she starts to have some fellings for him, and is confused on what to do. How is she s'posed to kill someone she loves? Read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Asami!" A dark lord called out to the row of many servants, in black hooded cloaks, lined up on the sides of the room. One of the servants, a girl with long black hair, bright green eyes and pale skin, steeped out of the line and walked over to and kneeled in front of the throne, bowing. "Yes my lord?" Asami said.

"I have another mission for you." The lord said looking down at her.

"And what might this mission be, this time. My lord?" She said looking up at him.

"You are to find and kill the one who calls him self the 'true vampire lord'."

"But my lord? You're the only true vampire lord."

"Exactly. We can't have someone pretending to be like me. Now can we"

"No my lord we can't." Asami said and bowed again. "I will take care of this imposter immediately."

"Good. Now you are to go and find Hiro. He has everything you need for this mission. And be careful you are my best warrior."

"Yes my lord. I shall not return until he is dead." Asami stood up and bowed before she turned and walked out of the room.

"Be careful... My daughter." The lord said softly after she left and got up. He headed into the room hidden behind the throne.

* * *

Asami walked through the castle looking for Hiro. When she finally found him in the kitchen. "I see you're pigging out on food again, Hiro." Asami said grinning. 

"Ahhh Asami. How are you today?" Hiro said getting down off the counter, and taking a sip of his drink.

"Quite good. Actually I'm set off to go on another mission soon."

"Oh yeah, I remember the lord telling me about that." Hiro smiled and a picked up a clipboard and handed it to Asami. "Here's all the information on the guy you're s'posed to kill."

"Thanks." Asami looked through the papers and sighed. "This ones going to be tough to kill."

"Yes he is. But you have to promise that you will be careful." Hiro said standing in front of her.

"I will." She grinned and looked up at him. "If I don't come back then who will keep you in order?"

"Very funny Asami. I've been your friend for a long time now and I think everyone else wouldn't agree more then that we want you back home safely."

"I know. I know. I promise I will be careful and when I return we can throw a huge party for another successful mission."

"Good. I'll make sure to tell all the servants to be ready for your return."

"Good I'll be back in no more then at least two months. I have a lot of traveling to do."

"So how are you going to get there?"

"I'm thinking about flying upon Zilla, to save energy and to make the trip quicker."

"Ok. But do you have any plans on how to kill this guy?"

"I kind of do. But I'm still working it out."

"Ok. Just be careful for my sakes and the lords."

"Yes I know." Asami sighed and put the clipboard in her bag and swung it onto her back. "Well I'm heading off. Bye Hiro."

"Bye Asami. Good luck."

Asami nodded and headed out the kitchen door. She whistled and a black shadow dragon appeared in front of her. "Hey girl. You ready? We have a big journey in front of us." The dragon nodded as Asami climbed onto Zilla's back and flew off into the night.

* * *

It was going to be at least a two nights trip to get were she had to go. But there was a problem in finding a place to stay during the day. Asami pulled out the clipboard and looked through the papers. Reading it from the moonlight. When she came across a small sticky note attached to the back of the last paper. It said: 

Dear Asami,

I know your probably trying to figure out how to find a place to stay during the day. Well don't worry about it. I have some friends who live near the town who will be happy to take you in for a while. Just tell them who you are and they will not give you any trouble. The direction's to their house is written on the back of the second page. Good luck and be careful.

Signed,

The vampire lord.

Asami smiled. "Thank you father…" She flipped to the back of the second page. "Lets see… They live in a small farm house right outside of the town. Perfect. Now all we have to do is find a spot to stay for during the day today." She looked around below, looking for an a banded building of some sort. "Perfect." What she found was an old burnt down church that still had a roof and was big enough for Zilla to fit in. As Zilla circled around and flew down to land next to the church, the sun was just rising.

Asami opened the doors and steeped inside. It was dark and only a little light was coming in from the rising sun. Asami waited till Zilla came in and shut the doors behind her. She pulled out a huge black blanket out of her bag, and laid down next Zilla. She pulled the blanket over her head and fell asleep waiting for the sun to set so they could head out again.

* * *

The sun had finally started to set on a long day. Asami pulled the blanket off and stood up stretching. She opened the doors to the church and looked out upon the night sky. She walked over to Zilla and patted her on the head. "Wake up girl we have a long way to go tonight and its very beautiful out." Zilla stood up and yawned showing all her sharp teeth. She was about to stretch out her wings when Asami stopped her. "Zilla wait till we get outside. You could take down the whole place and we might need to stay here again on our way back!!" Zilla looked down at her and blinked. She blew smoke out her nose and lowered her head so she could get out the door. Once Zilla was outside she stretched out her wings to there full length. 

Asami grabbed her bag after making sure she had everything, and swung it on her back. She had the clipboard in her hand and climbed upon Zilla. Zilla took off heading to where they are supposed to go.

"Ok. We should arrive there a few hours before sunrise. That's if we don't get lost." Asami studied the map she had and the directions the lord gave her as they flew on.

* * *

One thing about being a vampire or even for most half-vampires for that matter is that you have to travel at night. Due to the fact that the sun can due fatal damage to a vampire if out in it to long. But for Asami one week out of every month of the full moons. (Were it's a full moon every night that week) She is able to travel out in the sunlight. 

When Asami was born her mother was human and her father a vampire. But when her mothers meet her father she didn't know that he was a vampire until after she found out she was pregnant with Asami. So after birth her mother took her and ran far away from her father's kingdom. At that time Asami was like any other child. Can be out in the sunlight looked human except her skin was a little paler then others. But around her 13 birth day she had start to learn about her father and what she really was. Along with everyone else in the village they lived in. on that day she had become full vampire and had the thirst for blood. The villagers were mad and ended up burning down there house killing Asami's mother. Asami had escaped just barely.

As she was running away from the village she had come across Hiro who was sent out to find her by her father. He was her first friend she had made, that was like her. From then on she had lived with her father. Training in fencing and her powers. She did as her father told her and was sent on many missions. Most of the missions were of her killing someone or something.

They arrived at the house about an hour before sunrise. A lady had answered the door. "Welcome Miss. Kore." She said bowing.

"Thanks Ma'am." She said bowing back.

"Why don't you come in and get something to eat before the sun rises?" the lady steeped aside for Asami to enter.

"Thanks but where should Zilla stay?"

"She may come in with you."

"How she just as big as the house it's self."

"Watch." A dark swirl had appeared around Zilla and she had changed into a smaller form of her self. And flew on to Asami's shoulder.

"Thanks. I got to learn that spell." Asami walked into the house and sat at the table as she was served food. After they were done eating the sun was just raising and they went to there beds that were in a special room in the basement. "One more day girl then I will be able to be out in day light." Asami said as she laid down in the bed. Zilla curled up in a ball next to Asami and slept.

Morning came and went and the sun finally set on a long day. Asami was awake and eating along with Zilla.

"So are you going to go into the town tonight Asami?" Kayla the lady of the house said as she did the dishes.

"Yes. I want to see if I can find anything out on this person, Kyle H." She took out the clip board and showed the picture to her.

"Oh. That's Mr. Honiara. I've heard rumors of him. And not many of them are good." Kayla said drying off her hands and sitting across the table.

"What have you heard about him?"

"Well for one he is a full vampire like you. Except that he has the power to be out in day light."

"How is that possible? I can only be out in day light for one week during the month of the full moons."

"They say that he went to a very powerful sorceress to put that kind of spell on him."

"So that means I might run into him more likely during the day then at night?"

"Probably but he loves the night. So that's why he calls him self the Lord of Vampires."

"But he's not the Lord. My father's the true lord."

"So that's why you're on this mission right?"

"Yes. So what else have you heard of him." Asami said as she flipped to back of one of the papers and started taking notes. "The more I know the easier this will be."

"Well he travels around with one of his minions, a bat demon, all the time. So if you meet up with him you probably going to have to deal with him as well."

"Ok. I'm going to have to come up with a good plan for this one." Asami said as she wrote ideas down on the paper. "I'm going to head out now."

"Ok be back before sunlight. I couldn't have anything happen to you."

"Don't worry it's the week of the full moons. I can be out in the light now." Asami said smiling as she walked out the door. "Oh watch Zilla for me I can't bring her along or someone might suspect that I'm up to something."

"Ok good luck."

Asami walked through the town stopping at shops and stores to get info on Kyle. But everything she got was of no use. She was now sitting down in the back of an alley looking at all the notes she had. "He's the best. He's very kind. Blah blah blah!!! This isn't going to help me!!" She sighed and through the clip board on the ground next to her and looked up at the sky. "How am I s'posed to get any good info on this guy? All this is is junk on how kind he is how nice he is... I need to know how to kill this guy not how much he is loved." She sighed and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she heard someone walked towards her in the alley. She quickly picked up the clipboard and out it in her bag. She then hid her bag behind a dumpster.

"What is a pretty lady such as your self sitting in the middle of a dark alley?" A mans voice said from the shadows in front of her.

"That is none of your business." Asami said standing up.

"Leaving so soon. Why don't you say and play with us."

"Us?" Asami asked her self as she looked around. She then noticed there were four people surrounding her on all sides. _'Great…'_ She thought as she looked around at the guys in the cloaks that were now right next to her on all sides.

"Yes, us." The leader said.

"We would like to have some fun with you." Another said.

"I think not." She glared at them all keeping an eye on them.

"Oh you're no fun." Another said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go filthy bastard!" She said swinging her arm free from his grip.

"Now that was harsh." He said again as he and another grabbed both her arms in a tight grip.

"Let me go you filthy bastards!!!" She yelled as she tried to get free. '_I would have no trouble if I was still a vampire. But because of this new moon I'm stuck being a human!!! What a great time to leave my sword at home too!!_' She kept on trying to get free.

"Calm down beautiful. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to have some fun that's all." The leader said as he stood in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. She hissed and bite him on his arm drawling blood.

"You are not to touch me again!!" She hissed.

"That's it! You're going to pay for that!!" The others let her go and she was then slapped hard across the face, making her fall to her knees. She glared up at him and stood up whipping blood from the corner of her mouth. "Still standing huh? Well that wont last much longer.' He swung his fist at Asami but she quickly dodge it. "Get her boys and hold her down!!"

She watched as the other three crowed in. "Shit out numbered. I like that." She grinned as one went to grab her but she kicked him in the gut making him fall back. Then the other two tried and she ducked and they crashed into each other. She then ran down the alley as they chased her. As she ran she picked up a metal garbage can lid and threw it at them hitting one on the head. She laughed a little and continued on running throwing things back at them and when they did catch up once she kicked and punched them all to the ground.

She was now at a dead end looking for a way out when they caught up. They had burses and blood all over there faces. When she saw that she laughed. "And I thought you guys were tough?"

"You're going to pay for what you have done to us bitch!!" One of them yelled as they closed in on her.

"Ooo I'm so scared!!" She said sarcastically as she watched them get closer. She backed up to the wall and looked up and around to find anything to jump on but found nothing. Just when one of the guys were about to grab her something flew at its head making it fall back unconscious. The other three and Asami looked up to see two other people standing on the fire landing above them. One was in a black cloak.

The one that wasn't in the black cloak jumped down and landed in between Asami and the thugs. The thugs charged after him only to be sent flying backwards into dumpsters or the wall. Soon all four thugs were unconscious. Asami looked at the guy as he turned towards her. He then steeped to the side as the guy in the black cloak jumped down to land in front of her. She said nothing but just looked at him.

"I think this is yours?" He said as he pulled out her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks…" She took the bag and put it on her back, never taking her eyes off of them.

"Next time be careful not to hang out in dark alleys by your self again."

"No one tells me what to do. So I can do what ever I please."

"I'm not telling you what to do just warning you. Cause maybe next time we won't be your savers but your attackers." After he said that they had both disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" She asked herself as she headed back out on to the streets and back to the house. Her clothes were all torn up and she was covered in dirt. When she walked in the door Kayla was in the living room.

"Got any anything?"

"Yeah. But none of it I can use." Asami said walking into the living room.

"Oh dear what happened to you?" Kayla said looking at her torn clothes.

"Oh nothing much just got into a fight with some thugs." She said as Zilla landed on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep. At the end some guy in a black cloak and a friend saved us from them."

"It was probably Mr. Honiara. He does things like that." Kayla said standing up.

"What?!?! I had him right in front of me and didn't even notice!!"

"Well maybe you'll meet up with him again sometime." Kayla stood at the stairs. "I'm heading up to bed now. You should get cleaned up and get something to eat. Good Night."

"Thanks. Night." Asami said as she walked down into the basement were there was a guest bathroom and started the bath. She undressed and soaked in the bath. "What kind of hunter am I. I can't even identify the person I'm s'posed to kill, even with him standing in front of me!!" She sighed and closed her eyes. "But I admit that his servant was a good fighter. Wait! What the hell am I saying!! I s'posed to hate him not admire his work!!" She finished in the bath and got dressed. She laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "This is going to be very hard to do." She petted Zilla on the head, who was asleep on the pillow. "I don't think I will back in two months like I promised Hiro." She closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep when she was trying to think of a plan.

* * *

**Hey everyone I hoped you like my storie. Please R&R thanks.**

**Krystal-wolf77**


	2. Chapter 2

Powers of a Full Moon

Chapter 2

Three days have passed and Asami has not seen any sign of Kyle Honiara, no matter how hard she had tried. She would look around for him at night and during the day, when she could. She even went back into the alley she first saw him. Still no luck.

Today Asami was walking through the town. Shopping for food with Kayla. When she saw someone in a hooded cloak head into a near by alley way. She told Kayla she'd be right back and followed behind him keeping to the alley ways shadows so she wouldn't be seen. She kept far way enough so she wouldn't be sensed but could still see him. He had stopped at the alleys end. She saw him look around then a blue light appeared blinding Asami and he was gone. She walked to were he had disappeared and looked around.

The guy was standing on the roof his arms crossed looking down at her. "So it seems I did have someone following me."

Asami turned around and was about to leave the alley way when three of the thugs from last night were standing in front of her. "Ugh… what do you want now?"

"We're going to make you pay for what you did to use last night." The leader said.

Asami sighed. "But I hardly did anything to you. You did it all to your self."

"Liar! You made our best man be set to the hospital with a concussion!"

"That wasn't me. It was that other guy." _'Do I really have to fight these dimwits again?" _She asked her self.

"We know it was but your still gone 'a pay!" All three pulled out metal bars and advanced towards her.

"Shit!" _'Damn full moon!!' _She backed up into the wall and glared at them. As they ran at her she ducked their swings and found an opening and ran so that she was behind them. They turned and looked at her. She grinned and ran towards the entrance of the alley. The tree of them not to far behind. But as she got to the entrance the guy she was following earlier jumped from the fire landing above and landed in front of her blocking her path, not letting her through he just looked at her. She stopped short and looked at him. She then looked behind her as the three thugs were now right behind her. "Today is just not my day." She said softly to her self and sighed. She looked around out of the corner of her eyes for a way out but couldn't. The only way was the fire landing and that was to far up for her to jump, being human and all. The thugs noticed this and walked up slowly behind her. Banging the pipes on there hands and the wall trying to scare her before they attacked. That's when the guy in the cloak pushed Asami to the side and into the wall, out of the way as he took down the thugs.

Asami stood their watching as the thugs ran out of the alley, well more like limping. She laughed a little, but stopped when the gut in the cloak stood in front of her. "I told you not to hang out in alley ways."

"Well I don't listen very well." She said glaring at him.

"I can tell. But why did you follow me here in the first place?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Asami said crossing her arms and looking at the entrance as a few people passed by.

"I saw you following me. Why?"

"I wasn't following you….."

"Then why did you come in here after I did?''

"I… Um… thought I heard something… and came to check it out…"

"You're lying."

"I am not!" She looked at him for a minute then back to the alleyway entrance and saw Kayla walk by. "I got... to go." She turned and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him.

"Why did you follow me?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is. Now tell me."

"I told you it was none of your business. Not let me go!"

"No not until you tell me why?"

She growled a little through her teeth. "Some other time. I have to go now."

He finally let go of her arm and watched as she ran out of the alley way. He then jumped up to the roof and followed her through the town from roof top to roof top.

* * *

Asami and Kayla were done shopping and heading back to the house when Asami felt that was someone was following them again. She had felt this all day since she left the alley. She stopped and looked around.

"Something wrong Miss?" Kayla asked.

"No. Every things fine." She smiled to reinsure that everything was indeed fine. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Ok. Don't be out to long." Kayla said as she walked into the house. Asami nodded and walked off towards the near by woods. She can still tell that someone was following her. She stopped and sat down and looked up in the trees. "I know you're there! Why are you following me?"

The guy in the black cloak from earlier jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. "I want an answer."

"Like I told you earlier it was none of your business." Asami sat back against the tree crossing her arms looking at him.

"Yes it is. Now tell me why!"

"Like I said earlier. I heard something and went to check it out. And that's all I'm saying."

"I still believe your lying."

"So?"

"I don't like liars."

"Oh well… deal with it."

"You're getting quite annoying."

"I know." Asami grinned like a little kid would when they get annoying.

"I have a question to ask."

"If it's still about the following thing. I already told you my answer."

"No. It's a different one."

"Go ahead and ask then."

"Why are they staying with those people? Their friends of Mr. Kore."

'_So he knows of my father. This isn't good. I can't let this guy know I'm working for my father and set out to kill this guy. Let alone let this guy know I'm the Vampire lord's daughter!' _"Who is Mr. Kore?"

"He calls himself the Vampire lord. But that's something different. Why are you staying with them?"

"Well I travel a lot and came across their house a few days ago and they were kind enough to let me stay a while."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Good cause if you were involved with Mr. Kore I would probably have to kill you."

'_I can't believe he fell for it.' _Asami smiled little. "Well then it's good that I'm not involved?"

"Yes. I hate killing others special ones that are cute." He smiled a little and sat down in front of her.

Asami blinked and looked at him then away.

"So what is your name?"

"As…." _'I can't tell him my real name then he'll know I was lying to him.' _"Sasami… Hegira"

"Hmm almost sounds like Mr. Kore's daughter's name. but it doesn't have an S in front of it. Oh Well… I'm Kyle Honiara. Nice to meet you."

'_I knew it. I knew it was him!!' _"Nice to meet you too." Asami said never looking at him, but away.

"Are you mad or something?"

"Nope."

"Than why don't you look at me? You keep on looking away."

"I don't know…" She said shrugging then sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok... then…" There was a long silence between the two off them. Asami just sat there and closed her eyes after a while and listened to the birds chirp as the sun started to set.

"Ah night time. The best time of the day… uh… ur night…. You know what I mean." Kyle had said after a while breaking the silence.

"I do. I love the night. I always used to travel at night."

"Why? Are you vampire and not telling me?"

Asami opened her eyes and looked at the sky. _'Shit. Maybe he knows? Maybe I can fool him again.' _"Nope just a plain human. See… No fangs." She smiled to show that she had no fangs. "I traveled at night cause it was cooler and I love being in the dark."

"but that's no always being a good thing."

"What's not a good thing?"

"Traveling in the dark alone."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well this area has a few thugs as you know. Robbers and of course vampires. Who I must say love to drink the blood of a human. Especially a cute girl like your self." Asami now noticed that he was very close to her. And had whispered the last part in her ear.

"I've deled with those kind before. And you're a vampire aren't you?' She already knew he was but she was acting like she didn't.

"Really now? And yes I'm a vampire. But could you deal with me?' he said sitting back now so he could look at her.

"Yeah. I probably could." She turned to look at him. She watched as he took off his hood and smiled showing his fangs. He had short blondish-goldish hair. And blue eyes. _'Damn he's cute. Shit I can't think like that. Bad thoughts bad thoughts.' _Asami shook her head a little then looked away again she regretted even looking at him in the first place.

"something wrong?"

"No. Just a bad thought."

"Like what?''

"You don't need to know." She would have looked at him. But if she did then she would have those thoughts again and won't be able to think of a way to kill him. _'The only way I will be able to found out more about him is to … I don't want to do this... but I'm going to have to be his friend, get his trust and learn more about him.' _

"Ok if you say so. But do you still think you can deal with me?"

Asami sighed a little. "You really want to know if I can or not. Why?"

"Cause I can prove you wrong. No one is stronger then me!"

"You sound quite sure of your self."

"Well it's true. I haven't been defeated in over 200 years. Since I first became a vampire."

"wow 200 years you say? That's a pretty long time. But you'll never know you could be defeated on day.

"I highly doubt it."

"I don't think you should doubt anything. Maybe I could be the one who defeats you."

"Now your sounding sure of your self." He smiled.

"What it could be true." She turned to look at him as she did Kyle pinned her back to the tree.

"You still think you can?" Kyle said his fangs bearing. He lowered his head to her neck as like he was going to bite her. When she used all her strength and using her feet she pushed him off of her.

"Yes I still think I can deal with you." Asami said as she quickly stood up. She stood looking at him.

"You were lucky on that one." He said standing straight his fangs still bearing. "But do you really think you can take me on right now."

"Probably. But I wouldn't be any good with my sword of course."

"So you know how to use a sword? How interesting."

"yes. I was trained since I was little. So when I travel around I have some protection."

"Well that's a good thing. But swords aren't always good protection."

"I know that's why I had learned martial arts as well."

"Hmm a girl who knows how to fight hand to hand and with a sword." Kyle said as she started to fantasize.

Asami sighed as she heard him talk like that. "Would you stop fantasizing already?! Geez all the guys are the same."

"Yeah right. I'm not like other guys." He said looking at her.

"Yes you are. Most of the guys I have run into lately have constantly fantasized over me because I can fight hand to hand and with a sword."

"And maybe because you're cute." He said grinning a little.

"Ugh… I kept on hearing that from them too!!" She said crossing her arms.

"It's true…"

"Yeah, yeah. What ever." She looked away again her arms still crossed.

"Why don't you just accept it? You know it's true." He said as he walked closer over to her.

"Cause I kept on hearing it all the time. I'm getting feed up with it." She looked at him. "Don't you dare come any closer or I will kick you away."

"Ha ha. I would like to see you try that." He said coming closer.

She steeped back as far as she could go as she put space between them. When he got closer she steeped back but ran out of room when she ran into the tree. "Don't have any father to go do you?" He was now standing right in front of her.

"Oh please I could still kick you away if I have to."

"Yeah right." He said steeping even closer so that he was now a few inches away.

Asami sighed and glared at him. "I don't want to, but if I have to I'll kick in one spot that will hurt you no matter if you're a vampire or not. You're still a guy."

"You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"Fine then." He steeped back and pulled his hood up. "It's about time I had to get going now anyway."

"Why you chicken? I thought you wanted to see if I could take you down or not?" She said standing up straight.

"Later we'll find out. When we meet again bring your sword. Then we'll see if you can take me down." He bowed to her then disappeared into the darkness. Asami sighed and slid down against the tree trunk and sat o the ground staring at nothing. _'This is going to be harder then I thought. There's got to be some way I could kill him. But I have to wait till I'm a vampire again in three more freaking days.' _She got up and walked to the house. She went to the room she was staying, showered and laid down in the bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking falling asleep about three hours later.

* * *

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I tried to update as soon as I can with chapter 3. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Krystal-wolf77


	3. Chapter 3

Powers of Full Moon

Chapter 3

It was the last day of the week of the full moons, and Asami was felling a little under the weather, but that didn't stop her from continuing on training to face Kyle. She saw him yesterday and told him she was ready to face him full off. He said ok and that he would have a surprise for her. What ever it was she didn't care she had a surprise for him too. It was about five in the afternoon when Kyle arrived. Asami was resting back against a tree, when she saw him appear on the path in front of her. She just sat there and watched as he walked over and stood in front of her. His cloak on and his hood up. The said nothing, but just looked at each other in silence.

"You're looking a little pale." Kyle said finally ending the long silence between them.

"Yeah… I know…" She said softly.

"Are you to ill to fight?"

"No! I'm never to ill to fight" She quickly jumped up, dizzy but didn't show it, but smiled.

Kyle laughed a little. "Full of energy." He smiled.

"Yep…" She faked smiled and tried to keep her balance from the dizziness but tried not show him that she was.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked as he stood right in front of looking. Looking down at her since he was a bit taller then she was.

"Yea… I'm sure." She said looking up at him. "Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Well, if you're ill there will be no fight and you told me yesterday that you were ready to fight me full off." He answered.

"Oh… Yeah…" She took a deep breath and leaned back against the tree trunk. "I hate being human." She mumbled.

"Why do you hate being human?"

She looked up at him. "One most humans are week and two we get sick to easily."

"Well that's somewhat true."

"See even you agree. That's why I hate being human." She slid down against the trunk until she was sitting and stared at the ground.

"If you hate being human. Then what would you be?" He said as he sat down in front of her.

"Well I would probably be a vampire." _'Even though I already am.' _

"Why, would you be a vampire?"

"Well there strong and cool" She smiled a little.

"Really now?"

"Yes really." She looked at the sun as it was soon going to set. She blinked and sighed. _'Great I'm going to turn vampire soon and he's still here and he'll find out that I was lying to him.'_

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Well would you like to become a vampire?"

She looked at him in shock and confused. "Yes. But why?"

"Well you want to, and I could use another friend of the night." He said grinning showing his fangs.

"OH…" Asami was still a little shocked that she couldn't think of what to say. _'So he sees me as a friend. This might just work out.'_

"So would you?"

"Yes." She looked at him _'He better hurry up before the sun fully sets in a few minutes.'_

"Ok. I want you to calm your breathing and relax." He was now at her right side moving the hair away from her neck.

"Ok.'' She relaxed, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes and waited.

Kyle looked at her and took a deep breath. "Are you really sure? I haven't done this in a long time and when I start I might stop to late or not at all."

"Yes. I'm sure." She still had her eyes closed and waited.

"O…k…" Kyle did nothing but just looked at her as many things ran through his mind.

"I'm going to be fine. I have trust in you that you'll stop in time." She looked at him and placed her hand on his to reinsure him. _'But do I really trust him?' _She asked her self.

"Ok." Kyle too a few seconds, then bent his head towards her neck and bite her were the collar bone meets the shoulder. Asami winced a little at the bite but sat still and waited getting more and more dizzy by the moment. Soon the sun had fully set and the moon started to rise. Kyle sat back and looked at Asami. "Sasami are you ok?"

She said nothing she was still leaning back against the tree with her eyes closed. It looked as though if she was asleep. Soon a bright blue light had formed around her. When the light had faded and Kyle could see again Asami was standing. Her eyes were now a golden-red and she was smiling showing her fangs.

Kyle was in a bit of a shock.

"Surprised?"

"Yea. Very. What's going on? How do you feel?"

"I'll explain later and I'm felling fine." But as she took as steep forward she fell unconscious. Kyle caught her before she hit the ground.

"Great. I forgot this happens." He sighed lightly and picked Asami up bridal style and ran to Kayla's house. When he arrived at the house he knocked on the door.

"Why hello Mr. Kyle…. Oh my goodness…. What happened to Miss. Sasami?" Asami told Kayla everything that was going on so she knew to call her Sasami when Kyle was around.

"I'm afraid she's fainted." Kyle said. He was following Kayla down stairs to the spare bedroom.

"Lay her down here. I'll take care of her." Kayla laid a blanket over her after Kyle had laid her down. Zilla sat like a figurine on the nightstand.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check on her. I have some questions to ask." Kyle bowed to Kayla then disappeared in the shadows of the stairs.

"Its ok now Zilla. He's gone." Kayla said to the dragon. The dragon's eyes turned purple and looked at Kayla then flew over to Asami's side.

"Sleep well Asami. Tomorrow nights going to be an interesting day." Kayla turned off the lights and walked back up stairs. All you could see was the glowing eyes of Zilla as she watched over Asami.

* * *

Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed chapter three. I know it was short but I ran out of idea's but I will update as soon as I can. Please R&R

-Krystal-wolf77


	4. Chapter 4

Powers of a Full Moon

Chapter 4

The next day came and Kyle had arrived about noon. Kayla had told him that she was still very much asleep. He then told Kayla that he'll be back at soon down, that maybe she'll be awake by then.

The sun had set about an hour ago when Asami started to wake. When she woke up, she woke to a dark room. She yawned and sat up stretching. She looked around the dark room. She was glad she was back being a vampire. She felt so refreshed and strong and alive (You know what I mean by that right? Lol). She was also glad that she was able to see in dark areas with out any light. But what she saw leaning back against the wall next to the door, she didn't expect to see when she first woke up. She sighed and laid back down on the bed.

"Why are you here?" She asked into the emptiness of the room, staring up at the ceiling.

"I have questions that need answers." Said Kyle's voice from next to the door.

"And why should I answer your questions?"

"Well you are a fellow creature of the night now right?"

"So that doesn't mean anything."

A heavy sigh was heard from were Kyle was standing. "Your such a pain and really stubborn sometimes."

"I know." Asami said a little Cherie.

"Well that has to stop." (Mood killer!! XD)

"Why?" Asami quickly sat up and turned n the light. Kyle was now at the side of the bed looking down at her. He didn't look to happy.

"You were already a vampire before I bite you. Weren't you?" Kyle said with annoyance in his voice.

Asami said nothing but just stared down at the bed in a small daze. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I can't believe this!!" Kyle yelled, making Asami wince from the sudden outburst. "I told you I hate being lied to!!" Kyle was now fuming with anger.

"I'm….. I'm sorry…" Asami said softly.

"Sorry!! Oh you better be more then just sorry!!" Kyle continued to yell.

Asami tried to stay calm, She hated be yelled at. The last time that happened was many years ago when she had failed her first mission given to her. Her father scolded at her and she hasn't failed a mission since.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kyle said his voice calmer.

"I don't…. I didn't think….. I technically wasn't… I…" She sighed she couldn't find the right words. "I…. I don't know why I did." She hid her face in her hands. She couldn't look at him right now and she couldn't let him see her face right now. She was always good at hiding her emotions. But right now she couldn't hid how sorry she was feeling.

"Well can you at least tell me the truth?" He sat on the bed in front of her, staring down at the floor. Asami just shrugged.

"Well can you at least tell me what you really are? And who you really are? Are you Sasami, like you said or someone else?" He said looking at her. "And can you at least tell me what you really are here for."

Asami looked up at him; her green eyes had an almost empty look in them. "If I told you the truth, you would be even more furious then you are now." She said her voice low.

"I highly doubt that. So can you tell me?"

"No…" She said looking down.

"Why?"

"I told you. You would be extremely pissed." She said. "And you'll probably kill me." She mumbled.

"Kill you? Why in the three worlds would I do that?"

"If you find out why I'm really here and what I'm supposed to do. Then you would." She looked up at him. He was looking down at her, his blue eyes looked like he was in pain and sad, even though he had no emotion on his face at all. She then looked back down again. _'Why did I have to lie? I hurt him a lot. Wait what am I saying? It's my mission to kill him not to have sympathy for him. What am I turning into?' _

"I don't… think I will. Can you please tell me?"

"I can't…. I'm sorry." She said as she hid her face in her hands again. "I don't want to loose a friend." She said so softly he hardly heard her. _'Damn teenage emotions!!!' _

"You won't…" He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. He then put a hand under her chin and made her look at him so he could look her in the eyes. "I promise you this. I won't get mad and I won't kill you. And I will always be your friend." He said smiling a little.

'_Damn it why does he have to be so cute!! Wait why am I thinking like this? Aghh I have to stop that.' _She didn't smile. Her eyes had an empty look to them as she dazed out. Her one friend had told her the same exact thing before she had become a vampire. But the village was under attack at that time and he was killed right in front of her. She then declared she was going to get revenge for him. That's how she was later on able to kill with out having sympathy for anyone or anything.

She continued to look at him as the memories came back of that day. And many thoughts ran through her mind. _"If I was to tell him the truth I would actually have to fight him. Like I came here to do, but why am I like this? Why can't I just fulfill my mission with out the hesitation? Why can't I just tell him why I'm here? Or who I really am? What's holding me back?' _She shook her head vigorously and growled at her self. "Why am I like this!!!?" She yelled at her self.

"Why are you like what?" Kyle asked.

Asami looked at him, well looked right through him. Her eyes had a fiery glaze to them. She had forgotten he was there and still thinks she's by her self due to the daze that she in. She continued on talking out loud. "I'm holding back the truth!!! I'm weak!!1 I'm s'posed to be a heartless killer. But now I'm not! How did I become this way. I've failed my mission." She yanked her hands pout of his and hid her face again shaking her head back and forth growling at her self. "How am I s'posed to face him!!? How am I s'posed to face my father!!?" She yelled.

"You were s'posed to kill someone as a mission?" Kyle asked. Asami jumped a little as she remembered that he was there and nodded her head.

"Is it me that your s'posed to kill?"

Asami looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, but why? She didn't know. She was too confused.

"I had a feeling you were someone like this. Someone I couldn't trust. But yet I still did!" Kyle growled. He was pissed again.

"Why did I trust you? Why?" He stood up and glared down at her, Flames showing in his eyes.

She said nothing but looked at him then down at the floor.

"God!! I can't believe this!!" energy was forming around him as he sent an energy wave at the wall. Making a huge hole in it. Asami jumped and pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face. She was scared and worried, but didn't know why she was. She looked up a few minutes later when it was silent. She was Kyle with his back to her, his hands in fists.

"Why did I trust you? I should have known better." He said softly. He turned to look at Asami. His normal light blue eyes were dark but had a sign of sadness, hatred and hurt in them, He stepped over to her and stood right in front of her. He looked down at the floor then back up at her a few minutes later. They stared at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry.'' Asami said faintly. She looked at him and before she knew it, she had a stinging red bruise on her cheek. Kyle had slapped her.

"You're not sorry!" He yelled. "If you were. You would have told the truth. Instead of lying to me. And to think I had some feelings for you." Kyle said that and turned and walked up the stairs. Asami sat there staring blankly at the wall until Kayla came down about an hour later.

"Oh my goodness. Asami are you ok?" Kayla ran over to her and held Asami in her arms as Asami buried her face into Kayla's shirt.

"Kayla?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that I'm like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it that I cared for him?" why is it that I couldn't dare think of killing him like I was set out to do?"

"Well he's touched your heart."

"But how?"

"You're a girl for one. Two you're also human so you have more emotions then most normal vampires 'cause your mother was human and three your young, you'll fall in love very easily."

"Oh." There was a while silence.

"So are you going back?"

"Yeah soon." Asami answered sitting up. "I don't want to go back but I have to."

"Why you know your going to be in a lot of trouble. And Mr. Kore is going to be very mad."

"I know. But one. My only friend I have left is there and two, He's the only family I have left." Asami said as she finished packing her things.

"Will you come back?" Kayla asked once they were outside.

"Probably not." Asami sighed. "I'm going to be put through a lot of punishment." Asami put on her hooded cloak and through the bag over he shoulder. Zilla was full size again and ready to go. "I'll write you to let you know what's going on." She said giving Kayla a hug.

"What if Mr. Kyle asks about you?"

"Tell him everything I couldn't... I'm going to be at home for a very long time. I'll be safe there."

"Ok. Take care."

"I will and you too." Asami said as she climbed on Zilla and flew off. Kayla went back into her house. What they didn't know was that Kyle was watching them and had left once Asami did. They wouldn't see each other for many more months to come.

* * *

Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed chapter 4! Sorry it tookk so long to update I've been really busy with school work and other things. Well I'll update chapter 5 ASAP!! Please R&R Thanks!

-Krystal-wolf77


	5. Chapter 5

Powers of a Full Moon

Chapter 5

About six months have passed since Asami had returned home. It wasn't a very welcome back due to that she had failed her mission. The first few weeks she had frequently wrote Kayla. Telling her about all the punishment she had been out through and everything else that was happening. And Kayla would write back giving her advise. But lately Asami had written less and when she did, it was if her letters have had no emotion to them, as if she had no emotion her self and Kayla started to worry.

Over time the punishments had left her with no emotions. She hardly felt the pain she had to endure day after day. Her father even hated to see her like this, with no light or hope or happiness in her eyes like she used to have, but it was for the best. He didn't want her to suffer through the heartbreak he has been through the past few years.

Asami was put through vigorous training for days and weeks on end that had made her become even stronger. Even during the week she was human she was out through this training. Fighting was the only joy she had even tough she didn't show it; she never showed any emotion except for hatred, anger or a cold glare now and then.

It was now winter and the training got harder. Asami had to train in the snow, sleet and below freezing weather. It didn't effect her after a while. She had gotten used to it. Her father's castle was high up on a mountain so the winters were harsh and she had to camp out in it a few times but she still didn't mind knowing one day she will pass the mission she had failed so long ago and be able to have her father's full trust again.

Winter had past and spring has arrived. Asami was in the main hall on the side of her father's throne. That was her new post now. Was to stay at her father's side and was to do as he said when he needed her. She wore her black cloak with the hood up. She looked like any other servant in the castle. So she wouldn't be recognized until she talked, which she hardly did unless she was spoken to, other then that she was like a walking zombie obeying every order given to her. She also wore an emotionless mask, her eyes were dark an empty even though they were hidden in the shadows of her hood.

Later that day. Andrew, one of the guards, dragged in a guy behind him and threw him on the ground in front of the throne. "Found him outside our front gates, sir." Andrew said bowing in front on the lord.

"Good job Andrew. You may leave." The lord said waving his hand to the guard.

"Yes. Sir." Andrew bowed again and left the room closing the big metal doors behind him.

Asami and the lord both looked at the guy, who was now sitting on the floor looking at the two of them, examining him. He had very dirty golden-blonde hair, torn cloak, shirt and jeans, and when he looked at them, they could see his blue eyes. Asami saw the eyes and her heart skipped a beat and she gave him a cold glare. She growled very softly to herself but her father was able to hear the growl and look at her. He could see a hatred in her eyes, even though she was wearing the hood up the lord was close enough to her to see her face, and then looked to the guy and growled as well, but loud enough for the guy to hear him

"What are you doing hear, Kyle? Walking into a death trap?" The lord said grinning showing his white sharp teeth.

"I came to apologize to a special someone to me. " Kyle said as he was bowing down in front of the throne.

Asami growled a little louder. "You're not welcome here." She said coldly. There was no emotion in her voice except for hatred.

Kyle looked up at the person in the hooded cloak next to the lord. He recognized that voice. Cold, but sweet, harsh but musical in a way. Could it be? "Asami?"

Asami said nothing except looked at him through narrow eyes. She then looked to her lord and he nodded his head and she knew what had to be done. She nodded her head to the shadows next her and two fully armed guards steeped out of the shadows and walked over to Kyle. The forced him to his feet with a sword to his neck and one to his back and lead him out the room, Asami right behind shutting the doors behind her. She walked in front of the guards and lead them down the stairs to the dungeon. The guards through Kyle into one of the small rooms. It had a very small bared window and three sides were stone the only way out was through a steel bolted door. Asami steeped into the room after him and closed the door, the room being pitch dark black, except for the little moon light coming in from the window, she blended into the shadows. "Why are you really here?" She said so cold it could have sent shivers down anyone's spine.

"I came to apologize to you." Kyle said. He was sitting in the center of the room as he tried to figure out were Asami was standing. He heard nothing but silence so he continued. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean to get so upset. And I didn't mean to hurt you like I did." He looked to the floor as he talked.

Asami was able to clearly see him in the dark. She stared at his torn clothes that reeked. What ever happened to him disgusted her. Kyle was able to find the spot on the shadows were she was standing and stood up and faced her. He stood only a few feet away from her. He tried to see her face to see what emotion she held, so he could tell what she was taking in of his apologies but all he saw was darkness. "Please. Asami." '_Forgive me.'_ He said as he steeped forward and tried to touch her. But she jumped to the side out his reach. Her hood has flown back and she was now standing in the moonlight and could clrealy see her face. Her face held no emotion, as usual latly, and her eyes were dark and empy as if someone has forced her to do things beyond what she could handle and has taken her free will and soul away.

"What has happened to you?" He said looking at her.

Asami could see concern hurt and sadness in his eyes. "That's is non of your concern." She answered.

"But why are you this way?"

"I like it better this way. I'm more free being like this." She said never taking her eyes off of him.

"You've changed a lot. And how are you free? Your forced to do what ever your lord, I mean father tells you to do."

"How do you know he's my father? And I've been taking orders from him long before I meet you and nothing has changed." She stated.

"Who did this to you? You were never like this before."

"If you really must know who did this to me. It was you." That had sent a very big cold chill down Kyle's spine when she said that.

"I'm sorry for what ever I have done. I didn't mean any of it." Kyle said looking down at the floor.

Asami just looked at him. He was full of sadness, she could see it in the way he looked at her, and in his voice. "If you didn't mean any of it then why didn't you come after me?" her voice had soften and the first emotion had shown since eight months ago. Sadness and pain ran through her eyes.

Kyle looked at her and could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and steeped closer to her. "I did, I went right to Kayla shortly after you left and she told me everything. Why you were there and what your mission was. She told me were you lived and headed right out. Did you know how much faster a dragon can fly the a human. It was impossble to catch up to you." He said grinning.

Asami looked at him and Kyle saw a little spark in her eyes. He then continued. "I searched all over for this place and it took me eight months to get here but I made it. I came to my enemys territory just to aplolgize to the one I care about." He said as he placed his hand on Asami's cheek.

Asami looked at him with more sadness then pain in her eyes that had quickly switched over to anger as soon as he touched her face. It reminded her of everyting she was put through just because of him. She jumped back at his tough and growled. "Well its to late for apologize now. What happened was in the past and stays in the past. If I were I would be worrying about your future."

"Worry about my future? Why?"

"Because in a few days time I'm going to finaly fifull the mission I have failed." She said with an evil smirk and left the room.

"Mission?" Kyle said to himself as he wathed her left. Then he rembered what Kayla had told him about Asami's mission to kill him. "Shit." _'Asami please forgive me. For you're the only one who can save me from you." _He looked out the window at the full moon that was high and bright in the sky, for it just might the last full moon he will ever see again.

* * *

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with finals and such and this might be the last update for a few months due to that its the end of the school year and it will be harder for me to get on the computer during the summer. So please R&R Thanks.

-Krystal-wolf77


	6. Author Note

Author Note:

Hey everyone. Remember me the Author? No I didn't die or forget to update, nor was I killed in a train or car wreck, even though at times I wished I did…. Just joking. Anyways. Sorry about not updating for a longggg time… but it was summer break and I was busy most of the time and hardly had any free time. But when I did I typed up the next few chapters to the story!! Yay me… But unfortunately the computer I typed the chapters up on, doesn't have any internet and the one computer in my house that does, just crashed recently and well it will take a while until we get it fixed then I can update once again! Sorry for the wait. But when I update again, I promise to update more often when I can, and lucky for you I have at least four more chapters of this story typed, edited and ready to go. See you all soon. And again I'm sorry for the wait.

PS: And for those who also read my other stories. I will be updating those as soon as I can as well. have a nice day. And thanks to those of you who review. I really appricate it. -


	7. Chapter 6

Powers of a Full Moon

Chapter 6

Two days have passed since Kyle had arrived. He was given three meals daily, new clothes and regular bathing privileges. But when he asked the guards why he was being treated like this when he was a prisoner at the moment, they didn't answer and just shrugged like they didn't know. Truth was they didn't know they were just given orders to do this. And then that next day when Kyle asked when he would see Asami again, after the one guard had gave him his lunch. The gurad said: "You will see Lady Asami later tonight." And with that the guard slammed the door in Kyle's face and left.

It was now fifteen minutes to sundown when Kyle was lead outside to the battle arena. The arena was clear of all snow, spite it being spring and all it was still cold enough in the mountains for it to snow regularly, but it was full of mud; lots of mud, and dead patches of grass here and there. Kyle stood in the center of the arena looking around at the empty place as the sun set to a moonless night. Then just a few minutes later Asami appeared at the far end of the arena.

Kyle had a hard time spotting it was her for she stood in the shadows and still wore her black cloak. But once a light had turned on in the castle and she stepped forwards Kyle was able to see her clearly. She still wore that emotionless mask, as when he had first arrived here nearly four days ago.

"I see your fathers or none of his guards are around to watch you." Kyle said with a cheery grin as he looked to Asami.

Asami had said nothing but threw a sword in its sleath to him. Kyle caught it with no problem and put on his belt and pulled out the sword. "So I guess your father has full trust that you'll complete this so called mission you failed to due the first time; Right this time?" Kyle said as he examined the sword before putting it back in its sleath at his side. It was a nice sword but he wasn't planing on using it against the one he cared for.

"One he's on a business meeting, so he will; not be watching me this time and two. He does to have full trust in me to complete it this time." Asami said with a cold glare that sent a small chill down Kyle's spine even though he didn't show it.

Kyle crossed his arms and looked over to her as he shifted his weight to one leg. "I see. Well I'm still not going to fight you."

"Why you too chicken to?" Asami said with a slight grin.

"No…" Kyle plainly answered.

"Yeah, I think you are." Asami glared. "And did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Kyle asked confused; for he didn't remember forgetting anything.

"You promised me a fight…"

""True I did."

"So are breaking a promise?"

"I never break a promise." Kyle said as he pulled the sword out of its sleath and stood readying himself.

"Good. Now fight, so I can finish you off and forget that this mission had never happened the way it did!!!" Asami yelled as she charged at him.

'_Just wait and see, Asami. For I wont let you kill me off that easily. Just wait and see.'_ Kyle thought as he hoped his plan would work the way he wanted it to.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I know its been a _long _wait for this chapter. And I'm sorry for that. I had a lot of complications getting it to a computer with the internet. But here it is!!! And good news. I have up to chapter 10 already typed to go and be updated quickly. So I will be update a little more frequently with this story now so I can try and finish it, and work on the others. Hoped you enjoyed. Please Review.**

**Krystal-wolf77**


	8. Chapter 7

**I got a surprise for you guys!! Another update!! Two in one day. Its a treat I think you all deservied for having the paticence and waiting while it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!!**

Powers of a Full Moon

Chapter 7

Kyle had blocked yet another one of Asami's attacks. Their swords were scattered around the area. Seeing as they had more then one sword each, many hidden around the place from previous battles that weren't clean up. And they had went in to more of a hand to hand type of fight.

Asami had suffered from a few bruises and minor cuts so far and well Kyle had a lot of scratches and some pretty deep cuts due to that Asami had caught him off guard; a lot.

Asami had now taken out a kunai she had hidden and tried multiple times to slice his neck or throat. She had almost succeeded when Kyle had grabbed her wrist that held the kunai and spun her around so her back was to his chest and the hand with the kunai was to her own neck.

"Go ahead and Kill me." Asami has said a bit out of breath.

"No. I wont."

"Why? I'm trying to kill you so why don't you do the same to me?" Asami asked a bit confused but a bit annoyed at the same time.

"Because I can't kill the one I care must about." Kyle said softly as he moved the kunai hand slowly away from her neck.

"Ugh! How can you say that, after everything that has happened!!" Asami said annoyed at hearing him say that so many times.

"Because I forgave you, even if you don't forgive me. I still can't kill you cause I care."

"….." Asami couldn't think of what to say for a second until she remembered everything she had been through. "Well I don't have a reason why I shouldn't kill you!! " Asami yelled as she quickly stabbed Kyle in the thigh with a hidden kunai in her free hand. She then quickly jumped away from him grabbing one of the swords lying on the ground next to her and charged at him, before he could react to what just had happened.

Kyle pulled the kunai from his thigh and quickly blocked her sword with it but from the power of her swing and the block of the kunai, the blow had sent Kyle back a few feet onto his back.

Asami saw this as a final chance to finish him off and tried to stab at his chest with her sword only to get knocked off her feet onto her back and pinned to the ground by Kyle.

"Asami why are you so insisted on killing me for? What have I done to you; to make you do this?" Kyle asked as he blues eyes filled with many emotions meet her emotionless green ones.

Asami said nothing as she struggled to get free. Kyle had her arms pinned above her head and was sitting on her waist so his weight would keep her from moving and trying to kick him or get free.

"Please Asami answer me."

"If you must know. I'm trying to earn back my fathers full trust." Asami still tried to get free having no more luck then before.

"How did you lose his trust in the first place." Kyle said never loosening his grip, not even a little.

"Failing my mission to kill you!!" Asami said though gritted teeth.

"Oh. Well you're still never going to fulfil that mission."

"Yeah right. I will too! I must.!!" Asami struggled to get free once again.

"And just to get some trust back that you lost. Pathetic!!" Kyle sighed lightly. "And I thought you were such a better vampire then that, such a shame." Kyle said closing his eyes for a second then and other idea popped into his head and he opened his eyes to look at her. "You don't always need trust you know."

"Yeah I do if I want to stay here and actually have freedom and not be cooped up in a room all day like some of my dads greatest possessions!!!" Asami glared up at him.

"Then just run away. It's that simple."

"I can't do that.. I just can't…." Asami was now starting to calm down.

"And why not?"

"Because… he's the only family I got….." Her voice had softened a bit as she talked.

"So. I have no family at all… and you don't see me like this." He said loosening his grip just a tad. "One thing about having no family is no one to boss you around and you're free to do what ever you please."

"But I just can't!!!! The only friends I have are here. I just can't leave them!! and Plus my father would hunt me down like a dog and I'll never be able to gain back his trust. …" She was calming down more now.

"But you're going to have to leave. Your still not going to earn back that trust you lost. It would take way to long. So why don't you just come with me then?"

"No I couldn't. Not with you!! never!!!" She struggled to get on the right words as she tried to free again. How could she leave with someone who had put her though so much? Or leave the only family and friends she had behind? And to looses the only little trust her father still had for her and what she had worked so hard to gain back? She just couldn't. She wouldn't!!

"Would you just calm down before you hurt yourself." Kyle tried to get through to her as she struggled around.

"No!!!" She yelled in a daze as she thruster around to get free from his grip that he kept on tightening. But it didn't work just as she thought she was about to get free she hit the side of her head, the soft spot, against a rock and had been knocked out cold.

Kyle had finally loosened his grip and looked at Asami who was just thrashing around only moments before. Now laid still and motionless and was bleeding from the side of her head. "Shit." Kyle muttered as he quickly took a torn piece of cloth from his short and wrapped it around her head where it was bleeding and picked her up bridal style. He stood there for a second looking to Asami then around thinking of what to do; then ran off down the mountain to a hidden location he had found months before. If the others ever found her like this then he would surly be killed right on the spot if he was there or hunted down till he was dead if he ran away with out her. So the only thought came to mind. Take her and never return. With this decision he was taking a very very big risk and he didn't even know what was in store for him.

* * *

**I know kind of a dull endning. I probaly could have done better, but I had a major writers block at that moment. The next few chapters are a bit better and the story moves on just alittle more. More things are found out... etc. Can't give much away or it would ruin the story, lol. Hoped you enjoyed. Please reveiw.**

**Krystal-wolf77**


	9. Chapter 8

Powers of a Full Moon

Chapter 8

Asami woke to find herself in a darkroom. She slowly sat up, her head throbbing and waited till her eyes adjusted to the dark. Once she was able to see she looked around to see that she was in a small house like hut.

A few minutes have passed, and Asami was laying down again staring at the ceiling, her head still throbbing. She couldn't remember anything. How she got here. How she had hurt her head or even who or what she was. Her head was spinning from confusion and pain. She looked to the door as someone walked in, the light of his or her lantern, making her squint, from how bright it was.

"I see you're finally awake." A familiar guy's voice said from the bedside. The guy had put the lantern on the bedside table and kneeled by the bed.

Asami blinked and looked at him. "Where am I?" She asked her voice a tad harsh and dry.

"In a small hideout I found." The guy said as he sat on the bed and lifted Asami's head slightly as he started to unwrap the bandages.

Asami just laid there quietly, her eyes closed as she let him take off the old bandages. _'Why is this stranger helping me?' _She thought, wincing a little as the guy put a wet rag to the wound.

"Sorry, but this might sting a little." The guys said as he applied a healing cream, making Asami wince more.

"Who…who are you?" Asami managed to say, looking down at the blankets, since she was now sitting up.

"I'm Kyle. Don't you remember?" He moved so he was now sitting in front of her.

She shook her head lightly and softly said. "No…"

"But how?" Kyle said looking at her. Asami's green eyes twinkled with a tint of sadness and confusion from the lantern's light as she glanced up at him. She just shrugged and looked fully up at him now.

"I'm sorry I don't remember who you are…." Asami started to say. "I don't even remember who or what I am…"

"Then you might have some sort of case of memory lost." Kyle mumbled aloud more to himself then to her. "Well… That's ok… You'll remember everything again in due time." He said with a calming kind smile to let her know not to worry about it. "And since you don't remember anything. I will try and fill in everything that you need to know of, with the best of my knowledge."

"You will? Thank you…" She said with a very slight smile.

"But lets talk after you have had something to eat. You've been out for over four days now." Kyle said as he stood and offered his hand to her to help her up.

"Ok…." Asami nodded and put her hand in his as she used his help to stand and followed him outside to where a fire was lit. She sat down next to the fire as Kyle put a blanket over her shoulders, since it was a tad chilly out. Kyle sat next to Asami and handed her a canteen.

"Here you must drink this." He said.

Asami took the canteen and took a sip of it and blinked as a warm sweet thick liquid ran down her dry throat as it started to fill her thirst. "What is this?" She asked looking at the canteen in her hands.

"I will tell you that later. Just drink it and you'll start to feel better. Trust me." Kyle said with a kind smile.

"Mmm Ok…" She took another sip and soon it was gone and so was her thirst. "Your right I am starting to fell a bit better now." Asami said with a small smile.

"Good. You'll have another before you go to sleep later on." Kyle said as he stared at the fire.

"Ok…" Asami nodded as she set the empty canteen on the ground next to her and then to looked at the fire. "So… Um... Can you like start filling me in on things?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah... I guess I could…" Kyle let out a small sigh as he tried thinking off a way start telling her everything, well not quiet everything, for he didn't know much and he figured it would be best if she tried remembering a few things on her own.

"Well to start off. Your name is Asami Kore. And the daughter of Mr. Kore the vampire lord who lives here in these mountains." Kyle had begun to say. He amitted now that Asami father was the true vampire lord and that he decided not to were that title that belonged to the one he cared most for father. He looked to Asami and waited after hearing nothing but silence he continued. "And for what you are? Well all I know is that you're a vampire and how you were human the first time I meet you, that I cant explain for I don't know…." Kyle sighed softly.

"Oh well if I'm really a vampire like you said. What I just drank was blood right?" Asami asked looking to him.

"Yes…." He answered as he looked up at her. "You don't sound like you believe anything I just said, do you?"

"Well what do you think?" She glared at him. "How can I tell if you're lying to me or not?"

"Well…." "I don't remember anything…." She said cutting him off. "How can I trust anyone! How can I trust you?" She glared standing up.

"Asami please calm down." Kyle calmly said.

"No I wont!" She continued to yell. "How do I know that you didn't cause me to lose my memory? Huh?! And how do I know that you just didn't kidnap me for your own personal game?!?"

"Asami!! Why would I do any of that to you?!?" Kyle stood putting a hand on her shoulder.

Asami glared at her and shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. "Do not touch me!! And leave me alone. I wish not to see of you again!!" She yelled as she stormed off back into the hut.

Kyle sighed and sat down. "Well at least she still has that attitude of hers." He threw another log into the fire. "I just hope she lets me in before sunrise…"

oOo

The sun was just rising in the east as Kyle put the fire out and headed into the hut. As he entered the hut he found Asami siting on the bed staring out the open window that was right behind the bed.

"I suggest you close the shades." Kyle said closing all the other shades and curtains around the hut making sure no sunlight show through. Even thought he was able to be out in daylight, he had to make sure the sun didn't shine through onto Asami, who was full vampire at the moment.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. And why should I?" Asami said never looking at him but still looked out the window in a bit of a daze.

"Just looked at your hands." He said with a bit of a sigh.

"What the…." Asami said looking down at her hands as they started to turn red and what looked like smoke as her skin started to burn.

Kyle quickly closed the shades and curtains and stood next to the bed looking to Asami. "You have to be more careful." Kyle said as he lit a lantern near the bed lighting up the area around them. Kyle then sat on bed in front of Asami and took her hands into his as he examined them. He pulled out a cream out of the bedside table drawer and started to apply it to the burns.

"But how? How did this happen?" Asami asked staring down at her now bandaged hands.

"I told you earlier. You're a vampire and sunlight can be very fateful to one." Kyle said getting up walking over to a small icebox and took a small bottle off the top of it and tossed it to Asami.

Asami caught it as best as she could with her hands and started to drink. Kyle sat at the far end of the room where a pile of blankets were and watched her.

"Your hands and head should be fully healed by sunrise tomorrow." Kyle said as he leaned back against the wall and blew out the light for lantern, filling the hut with darkness.

Asami just stared blankly into the darkness were Kyle sat. About two hours later she finally fell asleep, sitting up and the empty bottle in her hands. Kyle sighed softly as he got up and walked over to the bed. He took the bottle out of her hands setting it on the table and carefully laid Asami back onto the bed and covered her up. But as he turned to walk away. Asami grabbed his arm in a firm grip. Kyle turned to look at her and noticed that she was still asleep. He waited and watched as she mumbled something in her sleep that sound like "I'm sorry…" and let go of Kyle's arm rolling over falling into a deeper sleep. Kyle smiled slightly and went over to the other side of the room and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy as of late and the fanfiction site was blocked at school so it made it harder to update. I'll try my best to update when ever I can. I hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R.**

**Krystal-Wolf77**


	10. Author note 2

Hey everyone sorry for not updating during the summer, my computer is on the frits, again, and school just started up a awhile ago, so I might be able to update, if they allow me on the site or not. But I also have some news, I'm updating the story itself, adding more twists, grammar update and the works for school. I'm using this story as a grad project so I have a lot to work on it and make it better, so I can graduate high school this year :). So I'm really, really sorry for the slow updates and I hope to have the new more updated version up soon. Thanks for being such good reviewers and being so patient. Yet again I'm sorry for making you guys wait. :(


End file.
